


No body no crime

by thefaewhowrites



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaewhowrites/pseuds/thefaewhowrites
Summary: Klaus suspects that Diego might've killed Reginald, but Ben knows better.Set in early season one.Inspired by Taylor Swift's song.
Kudos: 10





	No body no crime

It’s a nice, regular Sunday morning. Klaus is doing what he always does; drink alcohol and talk to the ghost of Ben.

“I think he did it, but I just can’t prove it,” Klaus says.  
“Prove what?” Ben asks.  
“You know, that bastard, I don’t remember his name. I think it’s… Derek? Donna? Daniel? Hell, I don’t know. Our brother, you know? I think he killed dad.”  
“Diego? He couldn’t have!” Ben is a little disturbed that Klaus would think so.  
“Ha!”  
“What now?”  
“You’re underestimating him,” Klaus takes a sip from his bottle, “he’s a trained assassin.”  
“We all are!” Ben yells.  
“Yeah, but we don’t have savior complex, unlike Diego. Who knows, he might have killed dad because he saw him beating mom or something.” Klaus shrugs.

Ben quietly walks away. He can’t deal with this right now.

He can’t deal with Klaus blaming something they both did on his innocent brother.

Klaus was drunk as hell that day. That’s why his memory of that day is tainted.

At first, Reginald was just yelling at Klaus for being a disappointment to the family, but as soon as he noticed that it didn’t have an effect on his son at all, Reginald decided to drag Klaus to the cemetery. That’s where everything went downhill.

Klaus screamed and clawed at his father’s arms, but he couldn’t escape; until he realized he had a knife in his pocket, that is. Klaus stabbed Reginald in the chest many, many times; he was still stabbing his father long after the man died.

Ben saw everything.

After murdering his own father, Klaus passed out; laid there on the floor like a broken porcelain doll. Ben had to cover things up for him; dragging the body out, scrubbing the blood off the floor, lying to everyone…

And now, he has to watch Klaus suspects their brother for a crime Diego, for sure, didn’t commit.

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short, sorry! Hope you guys like it though :)


End file.
